


Leave it Loose

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hair, M/M, Prompt Fic, Working from Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Making his way to the desk in the corner, desktop visible on the laptop, he freed one hand to curl warm fingers into hair no longer scruffy from bed but neither slicked back by pomade.





	Leave it Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the Home theme. Prompt: "Home is where you don’t always have to have perfect hair."

He knew that Hux didn’t have to go into work every single day. Logging in to the workplace server from their apartment was done on the occasions a late afternoon meeting from the west coast found him at home, settled in front of his webcam after dinner. Yet last night hadn’t been one of those occasions. Hux told him that he didn’t have any meetings that required him in the office the following day so he planned to work through his workload from home, knowing he wouldn’t be disturbed by workplace gossip, wanderers and those who’d rather re-delegate their workload onto a hapless fool.

Ben didn’t stir when Hux pulled himself out of bed.

Pulled his pillow into his arms when the shower started up.

Fifteen minutes later he considered joining Hux in the kitchen where he could smell coffee brewing. It took him five more minutes to convince himself to get out of bed. A trip to the washroom to relieve himself later he shuffled barefoot into the kitchen, grabbing pot and mug and pouring himself a coffee.

He didn’t need to call out to know where Hux was. Making his way to the desk in the corner, desktop visible on the laptop, he freed one hand to curl warm fingers into hair no longer scruffy from bed but neither slicked back by pomade. 

Hux leaned into his pettings in imitation of Millicent. “Morning.”

Murmuring a greeting around a sip he continued stroking. “Is your work going to take you the whole day?”

“There’s a good chance I could finish it by one o’clock.” And even with him being a distraction Hux was already opening a spreadsheet and a pdf. 

“Good.” The word was muffled by the red hair, slightly askew at this point by his hand, brushing his lips against the crown of his head. In the meantime he’d keep himself out of Hux’s way and decide how they could spend their afternoon.


End file.
